I must carry on!
by Writing Goddess1991
Summary: After the final battle, Hermione runs away. She then gets a letter from her friend. Saying Harry and Ginny's wedding is next week. She goes back hoping to go and leave with no one recognizing her, but will she get what she wants or will she find out that
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing you see in this story. Nothing at all! I wish I did, but I don't.

**Prologue**

**I must **carry** on!**

The war was over. So many people were dead. Too many people had died. Especially those close to one Hermione Granger.

That final battle had done wonders to her. She was no longer the girl that never cussed. She wasn't the girl that only cared about studies. That girl was now a girl who had fire behind her eyes. Had seen death many a time before, and this battle was the worst. She was there when her mentors died. She was also there when Voldemort finally fell to the ground in death. She didn't hide behind her books anymore. She just couldn't bother too, she couldn't even concentrate on reading Hogwarts A History. Her favorite book!

She looked over to where she last saw her friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were both on the ground and she ran over to them. The only thing going through her head is that her two best and only friends were dead.

She ran over to Harry first. She checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive.

She then turned and looked at Ron. He looked horrible. Worse than even Harry had looked. He had cuts and bruises all up his arms and face. She checked his pulse. As soon as she did she began crying. He had died. Either too much blood loss or the killing curse she knew not.

She quickly scribbled a note to Harry and then fled.

1 Hour Later

Harry woke up and saw the note Hermione had written.

_Harry,_

_I am very sorry that I will not be here when you wake up, but I must leave. I have nothing left in England. Ron is dead along with all the other Weasley's. That is except Fred, George, and Ginny, but you know that I loved Ron, but I also have a crush on Fred and you know he has one on me. I couldn't even imagine living in the Burrow anymore. I would feel like I was betraying Ron. I wish you the best of luck with Ginny. If you get married I can tell you right now I will know and I will either send you a wedding present or try to be there. If I do come you won't recognize me. I really will miss you but I must leave. I will always remember you and I hope you will always remember me._

_Love always,_

_Hermione Granger_

He looked at the note and sighed. "Hermione you left right when we needed you the most. Why now? Why didn't you wait a few days? Or not leave at all. Ron would want you happy. Not fleeing from your friends," Harry whispered to himself.

**A/N- **I need reviews to continue. So if you want me to continue just click the button right below.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 1**

**I must carry on!**

"Miss Black, you have a letter. An owl from St. Mungos in England sent it over to you," her secretary said.

The girl, Miss Black, was actually Miss Granger. Everyone knew that was once her name but she got it changed. No one knew why and no one asked afraid to bring about her anger. The last time anyone had gotten her angry they were reduced to tears in a matter of five minutes. She had been here two years and no one knew her past. No one knew anything about her, except she was once Harry Potter's best friend.

"Okay thank you," she said taking the letter.

She opened it and read:

_Miss Black,_

_Your friend, young Mister Potter, has sent us another letter. This time it is about his marriage to a young Ginerva Weasley. They both ask your presence in the letter. They also wish that you would come back to England since it has been two years and not a day goes by that they don't think of you and one of them doesn't cry. They think that it has been long enough with your mourning over Ron and they both think that he would want you to be happy._

_I know I am in no position to tell you what to do, but I hope you will come back for just a little while. They really wish to see you and we need help at St. Mungos._

_Anyways, I hope to see you in person shortly._

_You're welcome for opening yet another letter from them._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Healer at St. Mungos,_

_Stacey Hilda_

_P.s. Their wedding is in two weeks. _

"They are getting married. I'll be there" she whispered to herself "I wouldn't miss my best friends' wedding for anything,"

She stood up and walked to her bosses' office and told him what was going on and she let her go.

"Thank you," she said as she left.

She walked home and began to pack.

2 hours later

She sighed as she finished packing. She looked in the mirror. No longer did you see brown bushy hair, but now you saw light red hair, not bright red like the Weasley's, but red to remind her of them. Her hair was in soft curls that just settled on her shoulders.

1 week later

Hermione Granger, now Hermione Black, was walking through Diagon Alley, where she had been for the past week. She past the store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, that Fred and George ran, she sighed hoping she would never she them.

'I guess they finally got enough money to buy a spot here,' she thought to herself. She was looking down, tears in her eyes.

She shouldn't have been looking down since she ran into someone.

She looked up to see who it was and saw a boy of about 22 looking at her. He had red hair and stormy blue eyes.

"Oh I am so sorry," the boy said, "I've never seen you around here before. My name's Fred Weasley. What's yours?"

Her breath caught as she looked up at him. She looked around him and saw Ginny, Harry and George.

"Oh no" she whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Fred said politely.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Black. Hermione Black."

"Wow, we" he said gesturing behind him, "We had a friend named Hermione once."

She took notice of the way he said Hermione. His voice got all soft and he got tears in his eyes.

"Wow, what happened to her?"

"I'm sorry, I can't really talk about it, but in short version she ran away after helping Harry Potter and Ron Weasley kill Lord Voldemort."

She didn't shutter nor did he.

"You didn't shutter. Almost everyone still does."

"Yes, but he's dead. Besides, fear of a thing only increases the fear of the thing itself."

He immediately teared up. "I'm sorry, but she said that."

"It's okay."

"Hey why don't I take you and introduce you to my friends," he said.

"Sure" she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

**A/N- **Please review. If you want an update, you got to review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 2**

**I must carry on!**

Fred smiled and walked her to their friends.

"Fred, who is this beautiful girl that you picked up?" George asked.

"Her name is Hermione," Fred said looking at him.

"Did you say Hermione?" Harry asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Yeah, Hermione Black."

"Oh," he said.

Ginny looked at her. She was her best friend so Hermione was pretty sure if she could trick Ginny she could trick any of them.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"Hello," Hermione said.

"So Fred, how is it that I try to set you up with someone and you say no because you miss our Hermione so much but this girl comes and you invite her over for lunch with us, while we are planning Harry and Ginny's wedding?" George asked.

"I don't know. She reminds me a lot of Hermione Granger," he replied.

George nodded.

"Thanks for inviting me over Fred, but I really must go. I need to get some more of my stuff and go to visit my friend," Hermione said as she turned and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, wait," Fred said walking up to her. He handed her a piece of paper with his address and work address on it. "Visit me sometime," he said.

She nodded and apperated to St. Mungos.

When Hermione got to St. Mungos she walked up to the Head Healer's office and knocked.

"Come in," the voice of Stacey Hilda called.

Hermione smiled and changed her appearance to what it was when she was in school. She walked in and smiled at Stacey. "Hey Stace" she said.

"Oh Hermione, hello," she said as she stood up and hugged her, "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too."

"So when are you coming back for good?"

"I don't know. I saw the gang and they seemed kind of upset but I couldn't really tell."

"You saw them? Did they recognize you?"

"No, I had my appearance changed."

"Oh."

"Yeah and Fred came over and introduced himself to me and then took me over to the group and introduced them to me. Not even Ginny recognized me."

"That is amazing."

"I know, but I felt kind of bad for lying to them."

"I understand that lying to friends is never easy."

"Yeah it's not."

"So why don't you just tell them who you really are?"

"I can't."

"And why can't you?"

"Because then they will get mad at me for lying to them."

"Tell them that you were afraid that they wouldn't like you anymore for running away right after the war."

"I guess I will."

"When will you tell them?"

"I think I'll tell them at Ginny and Harry's wedding. I think that would be the best."

"Maybe it would be."

"Hey I hate to cut this short, but I still have to get a few more things for my apartment that I rented for awhile. I'll come back and talk to you later."

"Okay bye Hermione. Best of luck to you," Stacey said.

Hermione nodded, changed back to how she looked in America and then hugged her friend. Afterwards she turned and apperated to her flat.

**A/N- **Please review. If you want an update, you got to review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 3**

**I must carry on!**

The day of Harry and Ginny's wedding came faster than Hermione wanted it to.

She got dressed into a dress that she had bought yesterday. She pulled her hair up into a loose messy bun, and applied a little bit of make-up.

She took a deep breath and apperated to where the wedding was to be held. She sat in the back row. As soon as she got seated the wedding march came on and Ginny walked down the aisle escorted by Fred and George. She stood up and watched as her face lit up, seeing Harry at the end of the aisle.

Hermione wiped her eyes as she watched her two best friends. That was there happiest moment, she could tell by their faces.

After the ceremony Harry picked Ginny up and carried her out to the limo that was waiting to take them to the reception.

After everyone was gone she stood up and followed as well.

She stayed away from the big area, hoping no one saw her, but Fred walked out behind her.

"Hi? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Umm, Fred, hi," she said softly as she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my two best friends get married."

"What you don't know them!"

"Yes I do," Hermione said as she changed back into the Hermione she used to be.

"H-H-Hermione?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Yes it's me" she said.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the reception.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bride and groom."

She nodded following him.

"Harry! Ginny!" he said running to them. He had Hermione behind his back.

Ginny looked up from crying on Harry's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"I-I-I-I w-want H-Hermione here. I-It w-would be a d-dream c-come true if she was h-here," she said in between sobs.

Fred nodded and pulled Hermione out from behind his back.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ginny both screamed at the same time.

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Long story," she said.

"We have the time. We're listening," Harry said hugging Hermione as well.

**A/N- **Please review. If you want an update, you got to review.


End file.
